simsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
De Sims 4
|uitgave = Windows MAC |genre = Levenssimulatie |media = DVD, Digitale download |modus = Single-player |invoer = Toetsenbord, Muis |classificatie = |eisen = Minimale systeemeisen op DeSims.nl |wezen = Sim, Geest |wereld = Willow Creek, Oasis Springs, Newcrest |patch = }}60px|left De Sims 4 is de vierde hoofdtitel van De Sims serie en werd aangekondigd op 6 mei 2013. Het spel werd op 4 september 2014 uitgegeven voor de PC en op 17 februari 2015 voor MAC en is offline te spelen net zoals de vorige De Sims spellen (dit in tegenstelling tot de nieuwste SimCity, die alleen online te spelen is). Sims in De Sims 4 hebben nog meer hart en ziel. In de offline, single player ervaring van De Sims 4 krijg je een nog sterkere band met de meest expressieve, verrassende en charmante Sims ooit. Je kan een persoonlijke wereld inrichten met nieuwe en eenvoudig te gebruiken hulpmiddelen en je creativiteit vervolgens delen met je vrienden en fans. Beschrijving left|100px Jij creëert. Jij bepaalt. Jij heerst. Je kunt elke Sim creëren die je maar kunt bedenken. Plan hun leven, kies hun vrienden, maak vijanden, en kijk hoe hun hilarische verhalen zich ontvouwen. Toe maar, maak een Sim die in niets anders is geïnteresseerd dan het verbeteren van zijn tuiniervaardigheden. Met genoeg hard werken, wordt hij misschien wel de allergrootste freelance botanist. Of wil je misschien een hilarische lolbroek maken die verlangt op elk feest het middelpunt te zijn? Wordt ze misschien een crimineel meesterbrein? De keuze is aan jou. Je weet nooit precies hoe de persoonlijkheden in De Sims 4 zullen botsen. Help je Sims carrière te maken, nieuwe vaardigheden te leren, vrienden te maken en relaties te beginnen. Hoe heers jij? '' Kenmerken *'Nieuwe Sims –''' Creëer en bestuur nieuwe Sims met hart, lichaam en ziel. *'Intelligentie –' Je Sims bewegen en gedragen zich natuurlijker dan ooit: van het uitvoeren van taken, uitdrukken van emoties tot de manier waarop ze lopen. Kies het karakter van je Sims, selecteer hun aspiraties en verken de omvang van deze levenslange doelen via de gedachten, sociale vaardigheden, carrières en herinneringen van je Sims. *'Emotionele diepgang –' Sims beleven voor de allereerste keer emotionele diepgang. Je Sims kunnen 15 verschillende emotionele toestanden ervaren en worden beïnvloed door andere Sims, acties, gebeurtenissen, herinneringen of zelfs de kleding en voorwerpen die je kiest. De keuzes die je maakt beïnvloeden het spelverloop en de verhalen van je Sims en kunnen zelfs tot heftige reacties leiden. *'Nieuwe creatieve hulpmiddelen –' Creëer-een-Sim en Bouwen zijn eenvoudiger en leuker dan ooit om te gebruiken. Je hebt alle vrijheid om je Sims met tactische precisie vorm te geven en moeiteloos het huis van je dromen te bouwen. *'Levendige buurten –' Kies uit verschillende omgevingen voor je Sims om in te wonen. De kleurrijke beelden brengen het huis van je Sims op prachtige wijze tot leven. *'Prachtige beloningen –' Verdien nieuwe voorwerpen, kleding en eigenschappen door evenementen te voltooien, verzamelbare voorwerpen te ontdekken en belangrijke prestaties te ontgrendelen. *'Deel je creaties –' Deel de huishoudens van je Sims en doe een gooi naar eeuwige roem. Download creaties van de community voor een gloednieuwe uitstraling. Spelmogelijkheden Creëer een Sim :Hoofdartikel: Creëer een Sim#De Sims 4 right|175px Creëer een Sim is nieuw leven in geblazen, waardoor het intuïtiever, flexibeler en meer gedetailleerd is dan in vorige spellen. Sims' fysieke kenmerken kunnen makkelijk aangepast worden door het klikken en slepen van de muis bij verschillende onderdelen van het lichaam. De gehele lichaamsvorm en het aantal spiermassa dat je Sim heeft kan aangepast worden met de hulp van sliders, maar de grootte en vorm van de meeste lichaamsdelen kunnen ook individueel aangepast worden, waardoor de speler Sims kan creëren met unieke lichaamsvormen. Het creëren van gezichtskenmerken voor je Sims werkt op dezelfde manier als het klikken en slepen. Ook is er een "detail modus", waarbij er preciezere aanpassingen gemaakt kunnen worden. Als er een verandering wordt gemaakt aan de ene kant van het lichaam of hoofd van je Sim, wordt dit automatisch ook toegepast aan de andere kant. Emoties :Hoofdartikel: Emotie Sims in De Sims 4 hebben meer emotionele diepgang dan in vorige spellen van De Sims serie. Een Sim zijn of haar emotionele staat kan beïnvloed worden door acties en door het resultaat an die acties. Ook kan de emotie van de ene Sim de anderen er omheen beïnvloeden. Sims die in een extreme emotionele staat verkeren kunnen zelfs overlijden door hun emoties. De emoties die een Sim kan of wil ervaren worden ook beïnvloed door gemoedstoestanden. eigenschappen en hun levensstaat. Galerij :Hoofdartikel: Galerij De Galerij is een uitwisselingsfunctie in het spel, waar spelers de mogelijkheid krijgen om hun Sims, families en gebouwen met andere spelers te delen. Spelers kunnen via het spel snel creaties uploaden of downloaden en kunnen meteen gebruikt worden zonder dat het spel opnieuw op gestart moet worden om te verschijnen. Er is een internetconnectie vereist om toegang te kunnen krijgen tot de Galerij. Bouwmodus 175px|right De Sims 4 bevat een vernieuwde, op kamer gebaseerde bouwmodus. Kamers kunnen geplaats worden en vervolgens uitgerekt of verkleind worden in elke richting totdat het de gewenste vorm heeft. Ook kunnen kamers en zelfs hele huizen opgepakt worden en verschoven worden over de kavel, inclusief voorwerpen, vloeren, muur(decoraties), deuren en ramen. Ook bevat het een verbeterde versie van de blauwprintmodus van De Sims 3, waardoor spelers verschillende kamers in verschillende stijlen kan plaatsen; hierna kunnen deze kamers ook van grootte veranderd, verplaatst of aangepast worden. Ook kunnen kamers geupload worden naar de Galerij, en kunnen er vanaf de Galerij kamers gedownload worden rechtsstreeks in eht spel. Verschillende standaard bouwmuds kenmerken zijn verbeterd. Zo zijn muren en halfmuren nu in drie verschillende hoogtes. Ramen kunnen op muren van boven naar beneden worden geplaatst en kunnen ook automatisch toegevoegd worden aan een kamer, waarna een speler het kan aanpassen indien nodig. Pilaren rekken automatisch uit of worden juist kleiner indien de muur naast hen groter of kleiner is en kunnen aan een leuning worden gekoppeld zonder het gebruik van cheats. Een fundering wordt niet langer als een aparte verdieping beschouwd en kan worden weggehaald van een gebouw, zelfs als het gebouw al helemaal gebouwd is. Ook kan de hoogte van een fundering worden aangepast. Vertalings/Continuïteitsfouten Aangezien De Sims 4 van origine een Amerikaans spel is, vertaald in (meer dan) 17 talen en een spel is die behoorlijke lappen tekst bevat is het niet heel gek dat er af en toe een spellingsfout in één van die versies terecht is gekomen, maar er zijn echter ook vele zogeheten continuïteitfouten gemaakt. Zo zijn bijvoorbeeld namen van Sims die in spellen voor De Sims 4 verschenen anders. Soms is het zelfs zo erg dat zonder het inzien van de Engelse versie van het spel (waar namen bijna altijd wel gelijk blijven in de verschillende series), Sims niet eens dezelfde persoon lijken. Dit kan er mee te maken hebben dat Sims in het ene spel een kind zijn, terwijl ze in het andere spel een volwassene zijn en geen (bekende) familierelaties hebben. Alhoewel De Sims 4 een alternatief universum is in vergelijking met de vorige spellen van De Sims zijn er nog een aantal dingen die niet helemaal kloppen. Het meest opvallend is het Heethart huishouden, waar Dina en Nina Heethart terugkeren in hun Nederlandse namen van De Sims 2 (in tegenstelling tot De Sims 3 waar ze Doris en Nyssa Caliente heten) met hun moeder Katrina Heethart (niet hun moeder Natasja in De Sims 2) en Don Lothario, Stefano Bigoli in De Sims 2 en De Sims 3. De van de Kerkhof familie keert voor een groot deel volledig en juist terug; alleen dochter Alexandra van de Kerkhof (in The Sims en De Sims 2) keert nu terug als Cassandra; net zoals Don haar Engelse tegenhanger. Voor de rest, net zoals in De Sims 3, houdt de meerderheid van de Sims in De Sims 4 hun Engelse namen. Werelden en buurten :Hoofdartikel: Wereld In De Sims 4 is het concept van buurten vervangen door werelden. Alhoewel er in De Sims 3 al gesproken werd over "werelden" veranderd in De Sims 4 het concept van een wereld. Elke wereld bestaat uit een aantal verschillende buurten. Sims kunnen door deze buurten en zelfs de werelden reizen wanneer ze dat maar wensen. De speler kan echter alleen de volledige controle hebben over (inter)acties die zich in de huidige geladen buurt afspelen. Sims buiten deze buurt kunnen tot een beperkte mogelijkheid nog gecontroleerd worden. Spelers kunnen gemakkelijk wisselen tussen buurten, maar dit zorgt wel voor een laadscherm. In eerste instatie waren met de uitgave van De Sims 4 twee werelden meegleverd; Oasis Springs en Willow Creek. Een derde wereld werd later toegevoegd; Newcrest. Granite Falls werd toegevoegd met het nieuwe game pack spel De Sims 4: In de Natuur. De Sims 4: Aan het Werk voegde Magnolia Promenade toe, dat niet wordt beschouwd als een wereld, maar als een buurt, gezien zijn grootte. Met het uitbrengen van De Sims 4: Beleef het Samen kwam Windenburg, de tot nu grootste wereld in De Sims 4. De Sims 4: Stedelijk Leven voegt een multiculturele wereld toe vol met nieuwe hobby's, trends en dingen die je in een echte stad zult vinden. Het game pack De Sims 4: Vampieren voegt de wereld Forgotten Hollow toe, waarin duistere figuren zoals vampieren een beter bestaan hebben en waar de nachten vreemd lang duren. In het spel worden veel referenties gemaakt naar de De Sims 3 werelden zoals Sunset Valley, waar Sims soms een wenskaart van ontvangen. Uitbreidingspakketten Tot nu toe zijn er zeven uitbreidingspakketten uitegebracht. De Sims 4: Aan het Werk kan vergeleken worden met De Sims 2: Gaan het Maken of De Sims 3: Ambities en focuste op de (terugkerende) carrières zoals dokter, detective en wetenschapper. Het tweede uitbreidingspakket is De Sims 4: Beleef het Samen wat focust op de sociale gelegenheden zoals clubs en kan vergeleken worden met The Sims: Het Rijke Leven, De Sims 2: Nachtleven of De Sims 3: Na Middernacht. Het derde uitbreidingspakket, De Sims 4: Stedelijk Leven, focust zich vooral op het leven in de buurt en het bewonen van appartementen. Het kan als een heruitgave gezien worden van de populaire De Sims 2: Appartementsleven. Met het vierde uitbreidingspakket, De Sims 4: Honden en Katten, keren honden en katten terug in de Simswereld en met het vijfde uitbreidingspakket, De Sims 4: Jaargetijden keren de seizoenen weer terug. Met het uitbrengen van De Sims 4: Word Beroemd keerde de beroemdheidsstatus en de glitter en glamour terug in De Sims-wereld en met De Sims 4: Eiland Leven keren ZeemeerSimmen terug. Accessoirespakketten Net zoals in De Sims 2 en De Sims 3 heeft ook De Sims 4 accessoirespakketten. Er zijn er tot nu toe vijftien uitgebracht. Game packs Nieuw in De Sims 4 zijn game packs (letterlijk spelpakket). Een game pack is erg vergelijkbaar is met het accessoirespakket maar het grootste verschil tussen de twee is dat terwijl er bij een accessoirespakket meestal alleen nieuwe kleding en kapsels wordt toegevoegd er bij de game pack vaak ook nieuwe gameplay is. Ook valt er aan de benaming van de spellen niet te zien dat het om een game pack gaat, wat bij het accessoirespakket wel het geval is. Patches :Hoofdartikel: De Sims 4/Patch De Sims 4 ontvangt spelupdates via Origin. Deze spelupdates bevat onder andere bug oplossingen, kleine aanpassingen en nieuwe functies. Sommige patches zijn opvallen voor het toevoegen van een grote verandering aan het spel. *De 1 oktober 2014 patch voegt de geest levensstaat toe en de Star Wars kostuumset. *De 4 november 2014 patch voegt de zwemkleding categorie toe en zwembaden. *De 16 december 2014 patch voegt twee carrières toe; atleet en bedrijfsleven. *De 3 februari 2015 patch herintroduceert het gebruik van stambomen. *De 26 maart 2015 patch voegt kelders toe. *De 11 juni 2015 patch voegt een nieuwe lege wereld toe, Newcrest. Ook voegt het de aangepaste kamer functie toe. *De 9 juli 2015 patch voegt halve muren en deuren die op slot kunnen toe. *De 6 augustus 2015 patch voegt vaatwasmachines toe. *De 24 september 2015 patch voegt de nieuwe eigenschap jaloers toe. Ook kunnen Sims hun bed nu claimen. *De 3 november 2015 patch voegt de reparateur dienst toe aan de telefoon die langs komt om voorwerpen te repareren. Ook voegt de patch zes nieuwe items toe voor Halloween. *De 4 december 2015 patch introduceert een 64-bit versie van het spel. Barmannen, cateraars en masseurs kunnen nu ingehuurd worden. Groepsgedrag werd geïntroduceerd. Een nieuw zwembadplaats en zwembadkleuring werd ook toegevoegd. *De 4 februari 2016 patch introduceert het Tragische Clown schilderij, een tuinman, het gegrilde tosti doel en de kleptomaan eigenschap, *De 22 maart 2016 patch introduceert Jasmine Holiday met de Lente uitdaging en het Groeifruit. *De 21 april 2016 patch herintroduceerd de Tragische Clown. *De 2 juni 2016 patch verbreedt de CES geslachtsopties en aanpassingen waarbij Sims nu ook kleding, haar en lichaamsbouwopties van het tegenovergestelde geslacht kunnen gebruiken. Er kan zelfs worden besloten of Sims zwanger kunnen worden of niet, of dat ze zittend of staand het toilet gebruiken. *De 23 juni 2016 patch bevat de Monster onder Bed functie die werd geïntroduceerd in De Sims 3. Kinderen kunnen zelfs bevriend raken met het monster. *De 14 juli 2016 patch markeert de terugkeer van kindermeisjes. *De 16 augustus 2016 patch laat Sims het hoesje van hun telefoon veranderen. Ook kunnen Sims Magere Heins Grimmige Gitaar ontvangen als ze zich inschrijven voor de nieuwsbrief. *De 27 september 2016 patch voegt een nieuw etensrecept toe genaamd 'Pan De Muerto' speciaal voor ''Día de los Muertos'' (De Dag van de Doden). Ook voegt het nieuwe kleding en voorwerpen gerelateerd aan dit onderwerp toe. *De 27 oktober 2016 patch voegt kaveleigenschappen toe en een kopieroptie voor onder andere daken, trappen en ruimtes. *De 1 december 2016 patch voegt nieuwe voorwerpen toe aan het Feestdagenpakket en een veranderde interface voor alien Sims zoals het kunnen wisselen van menselijke en alien gedaante in CES en een metalen plaat rond hun plumbob in het spel. *De 12 januari 2017 patch voegt peuters en peuterspullen toe aan De Sims 4. Ook voegt het nieuwe huidskleuren en een "eng" loopje toe. *De patch van 2 februari 2017 veranderde het design van het hoofdmenu en voegde een nieuw feest shirt toe. *De patch van 23 maart 2017 voegde een nieuwe kaveleigenschap toe: de tienerhangplek. *De patch van 25 mei 2017 veranderde het design van het laadscherm en voefde 3 nieuwe plafondlampen toe aan bouwmodus. *De patch van 12 september 2017 voegde een nieuwe galerij interface toe, and 21 nieuwe CES en bouw-items. *De patch van 7 november 2017 voegde nieuwe dakstijlen toe, de mogelijkheid om Sims keuzes te beheren en de fotografievaardigheid die van origine was geïntroduceerd met Aan het Werk. *De patch van 6 februari 2018 voegde een nieuw vrouwelijk kapsel toe, een nieuw t-shirt en 10 nieuwe huidskleuren. *De patch van 22 februari 2018 upgrade en voegde nieuwe beloningseigenschappen toe, ook voegde het een nieuwe peuterbedje toe. *De patch van 8 maart 2018 voegde het Noctis Lucis Caelum kostuum van Final Fantasy XV door het partnerschap van EA met het spel. *De patch van 19 juni 2018 voegde glazen daken toe, twee nieuwe kledingcategorieën en herzag het tuiniersysteem. *De patch van 31 juli 2018 vernieuwde de Galerij. *De patch van 16 augustus 2018 voegde verschillende Caribbean-geïnspireerde kleding, haar, makeup, meubels, deuren en plafondventilatoren toe. *De patch van 13 november 2018 voegde nieuw terreinvoorwerpen toe, verbeterde het funderingssysteem en voegde meerdere kelderniveau's toe. Ook kwamen er verschillende halve muren, de style influencer carrière, zelfstandig ondernemerschap, de eerste persoonscamera, een gloednieuwe tutorial en nieuwe kleding voor Creëer een Sim. *De patch van 5 februari 2019 voegde nieuwe voorwerpen, kleding en voedselrecepten toe rond het thema van het Chinees Nieuwjaar. *De patch van 16 april 2019 voegde drie nieuwe freelance carrières toe, nieuwe voorwerpen en kleding en een Freezer Bunny trui in samenwerking met modehuis Moschino. *De patch van 18 juni 2019 voegde een willekeurige eigenschappen-knop toe aan Creëer een Sim, een nieuwe lounge-stoel, 350 nieuwe swatches voor deuren, funderingen op palen, verschillende nieuwe kaveleigenschappen, deeltijdse banen voor andere leeftijden dan tieners, nieuwe interacties tijdens het zwemmen, nieuwe toevoegingen aan het vissen en verschillende nieuwe voorwerpen en kledingstukken die gerelateerd zijn aan pride maand. Downloadbaar materiaal EA bracht op 16 december 2014 een gratis Feestdagenpakket uit die gedownload kon worden. Het bevatte verschillende feestelijke decoraties en kleding. Een vernieuwde versie van het spel werd automatisch geupdate op 4 december 2015. Op 1 december 2016 werd het pakket nogmaals vernieuwd. Creëer een Sim Demo left|70pxOp 7 juli 2014 werd De Sims 4 Creëer een Sim Demo aangekondigd. In eerste instantie werd het alleen uitgebracht voor een klein selectief groepje Simsspelers, maar een week later, op 15 juli, werd het mogelijk voor spelers om zich aan te melden voor het spelen van de demo. Echter kreeg niet iedereen meteen toegang. Op 12 augustus was de demo open toegankelijk voor iedereen via Origin. De demo laat de speler alleen jong volwassen Sims creëeren en bevat onder andere de nieuwe lichaamsvorming functie. De demo geeft ook toegang tot de Galerij. Sims gecreëerd door andere spelers of door Maxis kunnen in de demo gedownload worden en aangepast worden. Ook kunnen spelers hun eigen Sims in de Galerij toevoegen. Sims gecreëerd in de demo kunnen geëxporteerd worden naar De Sims 4. Galerij Assets= Bestand: De Sims 4 Logo.png Bestand:De_Sims_4_Logo_V2.png Bestand:Ts4 header DU.png Bestand:Alternatieve cover DS4.png|Alternatieve cover Bestand:De_Sims_4_Plumbbob.png| Plumbob versie 1 Bestand:De_Sims_4_Plumbbob II.png|Plumbob versie 2 Bestand:De_Sims_4_Plumbbob III.png|Plumbob versie 3 |-|Promotie afbeeldingen= Bestand: TS4 Live shrewishgirl.png Bestand:TS4_Sims_PlayingViolin.png Bestand:TS4_Live_paintingsims.png Bestand:TS4_romancing.png Bestand:TS4_Live_kissingsims.png Bestand:TS4_Live_chatingsims.png Bestand:DS4_Convo.png Bestand:DS4_Sim.png Bestand:TS4 Town Nighthouse.png Bestand:TS4 Town Sunsethouse.png Bestand:DS4_Neighborhood.png Bestand:TS4_Housing.png Bestand:TS4_Household.png Bestand:TS4_Neighborhood.png Bestand:TS4_CAS_Manbrownhair.png Bestand:TS4_CAS_Womanblackcap.png Bestand:TS4_CAS_Womanblackhair.png Bestand:TS4_CAS_womanshape.png Bestand:TS4_CAS_manshape.png Bestand:DS4_CAS.png Bestand:DS4_CAS_II.png Bestand:DS4_CAS_III.png Bestand:DS4_CAS_IV.png Bestand:DS4_CAS_V.png Bestand:DS4_CAS_VI.png Bestand:DS4_CAS_VII.png Bestand:DS4_CAS_VIII.png Bestand:DS4_CAS_IX.png Bestand:DS4_CAS_X.png Bestand:DS_CAS_XI.png Bestand:DS_CAS_XII.png Bestand:DS_CAS_XIII.png |-|Renders= Bestand:DS4 Render 1.png Bestand:DS4 Render 2.png Bestand:DS4 Render 3.png Bestand:DS4 Render 4.png Bestand:DS4 Render 5.png Bestand:DS4 Render 6.png Bestand:DS4 Render 7.png Bestand:DS4 Render 8.png Bestand:DS4 Render 9.png Bestand:DS4 Render 10.png Bestand:DS4 Render 11.png Bestand:DS4 Render 12.png Bestand:DS4 Render 13.png |-| Video's= Eerste blik De Sims 4 Officiële Gameplay Trailer De Sims 4 Creeër-een-Sim -- Officiële Gameplay trailer (Belgische versie) De Sims 4 Creeër-een-Sim -- Officiële Gameplay trailer (Nederlandse versie) De Sims 4 Bouwmodus -- Officiële Gameplay trailer De Sims 4 Verhalen trailer (Belgische versie) De Sims 4 Verhalen trailer (Nederlandse versie) De Sims 4 Slimmer en Maffer officiële gameplay trailer De Sims 4 Live Gameplay Walkthrough officiële trailer De Sims 4 Nieuwe Emoties Gameplay Trailer De Sims 4 Blijf Maf - Maffe Verhalen Officiële trailer De Sims 4 Het is Amber - Maffe Verhalen Officiële trailer De Sims 4 Episch Hout - Maffe Verhalen Officiële trailer De Sims 4 Koeplantliefde - Maffe Verhalen Officiële trailer De Sims 4 Creëer-een-Sim Demo Officiële Gameplay trailer De Sims 4 Academy Les 1 Creëer-een-Sim, Swagger De Sims 4 Academy Les 2 Creëer-een-Sim, Killer Benen De Sims 4 Academy Les 3 Emoties, Gevoelens Oogsten De Sims 4 Academy Les 4 Emoties, Helemaal Hyper De Sims 4 Academy Les 5 Karakters, Wrok De Sims 4 Academy Les 6 Karakters, O Jaa! Voor Gevorderden De Sims 4 Academy Karaktertest De Sims 4 "Arrival" Officiële Trailer De Sims 4 Officiële Lancerings Trailer De Sims 4 Officiële TV Commercial De Sims 4 Heers Officiële Trailer Spoken in De Sims 4 Trailer De Sims 4 Zwembaden Officiële Trailer De Sims 4 Gallery Speler Showcase De Sims 4 Galerij Speler Showcase 2 en:The Sims 4 es:Los Sims 4 fr:Les Sims 4 pt-br:The Sims 4 ru:The Sims 4 it:The Sims 4 Categorie:De Sims 4 Categorie:Spellen Categorie:Spellen van De Sims 4